KIDNAPPED!
by liv cahill
Summary: HE KNEW SHE WAS THE ONE PERFECT FOR HIM AND HE PLANNED TO TAKE HER. SHE KNEW SOMETHING WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN AND SHE FEARED HIM AND YET... DARK FIC KINDA OCC AND SCARY
1. Chapter 1

*Author's Note*

Ding. Yep you guessed I'm writing a new story I'm bored so yeah and I have a writer's block so this is to get me going. This is special and I hope to finish it by Christmas so it will be my first completed story at the beginning of each chapter I will have one of my favorite poems most of them will be by Robert Frost, they won't have anything to do with the story though they are there randomly and yes it is a Leonardo romance it will be kind if dark though, rated M enjoy. And here we go...

Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire , I hold with those who favor fire But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate , To say that for destruction ice, Is also great , And would suffice

The jungle of South America was free of sounds.

Deep under a canopy of trees sat a large humanoid turtle tending to a fire where he cooked his meal, a gigantic fish strung on stick. He pulled it out of the fire and pulled the meat off the fish, eating with his fingers.

When he finished he disposed of the remains and lied down on the ground thinking about the reason he was there.

He thought about his mating... issues. See it was time for him to choose a mate and settle down. It was especially necessary for him specifically to choose one.

As the leader of the clan his instincts were screaming at him to produce an heir and for that a mate was necessary.

However that was the crux of it finding one that satisfied him. His brothers found their mates easily. Raph had kidnapped a lovely blonde girl named Pam for the purpose. Mikey had chosen a girl named Kelly with a bob and orange highlights. Donnie was mated to a red-head named Jean.

Yeah sure they were all kidnapped but that was fine it wasn't as if they could have a mate any other way. Besides Jean and Kelly had both adjusted to the situation and were content with their lives.

He sighed and thought of his own option. Mona Lisa a mutant just like them she kept on giving signs that she was interested in mating with him. He however did not feel a thing.

He wanted a girl that he could love and Mona was not that girl all he felt for her if anything at all was a little bit of lust.

With all those thoughts in his head he went to sleep not knowing the surprise that he would get the next day.

It began like any usual morning he got up and led himself through some complicated katas. He starts slowly and kept going faster until the movements felt natural and flowed gracefully.

He then went to patrol the villages near the jungle. He took care of some jaguar that had become a nuisance to the villagers. Being careful to avoid detection he relocated it to the heart of the jungle far away from the people. He headed back tied a few loose ends and left for home.

When he saw her, the darkness of night was falling. Leonardo couldn't help put stare.

She was very pretty, gorgeous even. His eyes skimmed up her long creamy legs. He noted her slender waist and the feminine swell of her hips. Her breasts were small but he figured they were enough to fill his hand.

Her face was heart shaped and framed by black wavy hair that cascaded over her shoulders to her waist like a waterfall. Then there were her eyes they were gorgeous as well an array of colors like the ocean they sparkled pink, blue, green and some other hues. She was small true but she was perfect.

Leo realized that she was the one he wanted as a mate. She was everything he wanted and logically would give beautiful offspring.

However like always there was a problem how could he take her to New York, it was an issue sneaking himself into the cargo of ships to get transportation it would be much harder to do it with a girl who would be shrieking her head off.

That left him one choice follow her around to her home and go from there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**#AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**Thanks to **_

_**Pharaohyamifan**_

_**Cute-and-Nerdy1202**_

_**Victoria The Werewolf**_

_**Nemoshewolf**_

_**TheTurtleTeen**_

_**For reviewing/following/favorite it means a lot to me really it does you all are wonderful. A few minor things I will be using the name Renesmee for my oc because I think it's a pretty name however this story will have nothing to do with twilight okay. Next there is the small matter of saying I don't own anything but the plot and my oc's. This story will be really dark and all that stuff they're maybe non-con and all that and now here we go...**_

She told herself she was alright but she was telling white lies can't you tell look at her dull eyes She carried on like a soldier with a battle wound Bleeding out from every cut her body consumed

Leonardo looked up and almost chuckled. She was fast she was about 12 feet away from the spot she was standing in when he first saw her. He would have to keep a closer eye on her. He jumped from treetop to treetop after her.

Renesmee was sweating her butt off. She loved hiking but she wished she didn't sweat. She hated the sticking substance and did her best not to sweat but it was a part of her body.

She stopped and pushed her hair back, behind her ears. Renesmee felt weird as if someone were watching her but she brushed it off.

I'm in the middle of the jungle she thought who else is as crazy as me to go hiking in one. She shrugged it off and continued making her way back to the small village she was staying at.

Leonardo's lip curled in a half smile. He considered it a lucky coincidence that the village the girl was staying was the same was the same as the one where Senora Calidad lived.

Senora Calidad was a very old woman who he met when he first came here on his training journey. She was a nutty old lady who kept trying to find a suitable mate for him out of the village girls. She didn't let anyone talk down to him and she feared nothing and got on his nerves.

He loved her like a mother.

Leonardo followed his potential mate through the trees and sneaked behind one of the sheds. He dodged and avoided all chance of discovery.

Renesmee quietly entered the small wooden house. Well small to her. She was used to living in a mansion on an estate. However she did not believe herself to be a spoiled, rich brat. No she desperately did not want to be something like that.

She lived with her friends; they considered each other siblings though. They stayed at her house because it was the biggest and her parents were always traveling and never really cared about her except when they sent her money. And even that was actually done by the bank.

Her friends had their own homes as well but they left them from time to time to stay with her and she loved them for it. The oldest were Matt and Pauline at the age of 20. The second oldest was 18 and his name was Tom. The third was Cassie at 17 and then there was her at 15.

They all cared a lot about each other and felt like siblings they argued sometimes but never meant anything by it.

She had a feeling though that Cassie and Tom like each other and so did Pauline and Matt. It made her feel a bit lonely but sad.

Renesmee felt as if she was holding them back from becoming closer and that's why she was here to give them a chance to fall in love she needed to be out of the picture.

She sighed as she passed Senora Calidad and continued to her room. One out of two rooms in the inn. It was quite a small inn but it was quiet and peaceful. There was no one except for her and the old lady.

Renesmee opened the door and quietly closed it with the heel of her shoe. She pulled out her back bag and stuffed her clothes into it she been here for one month and figured enough was enough.

She was homesick and it was time to head back she grabbed a white long sleeve V-neck shirt and jeans, some fresh pair of underwear and went into the small bathroom connected to her boudoir.

Leo sneaked into the inn through the window he watched as the girl went into one of the rooms and waited until he heard the running of the water from the shower.

He calmly walked into the kitchen and sure enough, there was Tia, stirring something in a pot.

"Well it's about time you remembered the poor, old, dying woman waiting for you to come visit her."

Leo chuckled "Tia you are nowhere near being a dying old woman." "True young one so true" Leo smiled and ask her for the name." What" Tia said confused. "Her name" he said softly "what is it?" A smirk came into Tia's face and she said "Renesmee"

Renesmee Leonardo tested it in his mind it fit; it was unique much like she was.

Then he saw Tia grinning like a hyena "so is she the one" "yeah I think she is" he responded.

Tia's smile dropped for a second "Leonardo my dear she is very pretty and has a good personality but she is quite young she is sixteen."

"Age isn't a problem but is she planning to stay here or-"

The sound of the bedroom door had Leo diving into the closet and Senora Calidad turning back to her pot.

"Um Senora-"

"Tia"

"Tia I was just going to say thanks for renting the room to me and that it was a lovely stay but it's time for me to go home."

Tia burst into panic, she couldn't go now she had waited so long to see the day her boy fell in love and she was not going to let it go so easily.

"Oh really and where do you live?"

Renesmee grinned "New York"

Leo cheered internally this was going to make everything easier.

"What part of New York?"

"Brooklyn so I guess this is goodbye it was nice meeting you but I have a plane to catch" Renesmee smiled when the woman hugged her she waved and left to catch her ride.

Leonardo came out of the closet and stared at the door. Senora Calidad smirked and said " well get a move on or the plane will leave without you."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people chapter 3 is now here thanks to cute-and-nerdy115 for her support and by the way I screwed up and for those of you who noticed Renesmee is 15.

Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do.

Leo stretched his back and sighed he was sick of the being in the plane.

He sniffed the air and found what he was looking for, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon was mouthwatering to him and it was the scent of her. He went to where the scent was strongest a black duffle bag.

He smiled as he took a deep breath taking comfort in her scent; it reassured him that the long trip would be worth it.

A long, long time later he felt the plane begin it's descend and he got ready for his quick escape from the cargo.

After he had gotten out he sneaked out of the airport wearing a hoodie and jeans he had gotten from someone's luggage.

He followed her at a distance grateful that it was once again dark, towards a gate on a street near Brooklyn. The house itself was pretty big in his opinion. He climbed over the elegant gate and climbed up the walls to the 3rd window from the right.

He was in large room, with a piano and a long white couch with a glass coffee table. The carpet was also white and the walls were golden. That's were the elegance ended though. In front of the coffee table where four beanbag chairs. There was an open pack of candy on the table and an Xbox next to the huge TV. He went through the halls. He was inside a pink bedroom with a nice but plain bed. On top of it was a duffle bag. He grabbed it and emptied it and stuffed it with fresh clothes he found in the closet. Then he grabbed pair shoes that were next to the bed and stuffed them in as well.

He swung the bag over his shoulder and found the bathroom, grabbed some toiletries before exiting the room.

Renesmee was in the dining room dialing he friends to tell them she was home when someone reached out from behind and grabbed her. She tried to scream but a hand, a GREEN hand covered her mouth. She felt something push her neck. Then the world went black…


	4. Chapter 4

p style="text-align: center;"Liv Cahill/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"br hello people i am so glad to finally be posting this dedicate to cute-and-nerdy cuz if she hadn't ask for it i probably would have slacked off and it wouldn't get here until 10 years from now. i dont own anything but the plot /p  
>p style="text-align: center;"When it comes to chocolate, resistance is futile.(just kidding although it's true thats not my quote.)p  
>p style="text-align: center;""Love is a thing, well; it's kind of like quicksand: The more you are in it, the deeper you sink. And when it hits you, you've just got to fall. It is impossible to fall out of love. Love is such a powerful emotion, that once it envelops you it does not depart. True love is eternal. If you think that you were once in love, but fell out of it, then it wasn't love you were in. There are no 'exit' signs in love, there is only an 'on'  left;" /p  
>hr   
>p style="text-align: center;"Uncomfortable. br " /Bumpy. br /"And did I say /"I was inside some kind of bag and probably being carried judging by the swinging motion you get when you're hanging from something. Okay wait backup how did I get here in the first place? Oh yeah green hands. Got kidnapped. Now I'm in a bag. Okay acceptable. Not. I struggled trying to get a better seating position. "Shh relax I promise we're almost home" I stiffened immediately. The voice was nice enough I suppose. It was deep but not to much and rich like chocolate. Kind of entralling. But then I remember who I was thinking about and felt liked I had betrayed myself. Stupid but it was how I felt. Finally the movement stopped. By that time I was ready to barf. And then it worsened. I think I was dropped down a couple of feet and then I started smelling something digusting. It almost smelled like a... a sewer. Eww. The movement started up again and continued for what felt like a couple of minutes . I was half expecting to be dropped again so I wasn't surprised when it did happen what surprised me. What did surprise me was landing on some soft like cushion. Then I heard a voice ask "is that her ?" It angered me, I felt almost like this was some joke that everyone was in on but me. Actually my mind refused to believe this WAS happening. What were the odds, out of hundreds of girls in New York, I was the one who got kidnapped and would probably be joining this year's statistics of girls kidnapped per year." Suddenly the bag was pulled of me and I found myself staring at a giant, humanoid turtle. I almost screamed, in fact the only thing keeping me from doing so was my pride. I refused to my kidnapper the satisfaction of seeing me / Instead I chose to study the turtle, he was , as previously said, huge and green. Okay that was obvious. He was also wearing a blue mask that framed his icy blue eyes. Scariest thing though were the two swords that were strapped on his / He reached out and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close, his hands running through my hair. He smelled nice enough I suppose, like candle inscense and jasmine tea. From his chest came a rather odd rumbling noise that sounds suspiciously like a purr. The entire time I was inwardly freaking out. 'Oh god' I thought 'no way this can NOT be happening'. Indignation gave me the courage to push him back. I felt small and insignificant compared to him, even more so when my shove did nothing to move him. But at least he looked at me. He seemed surprised than embarrassed. "Sorry" he said. I gaped probably looking like a goldfish. "What " he said smirking "didn't think I could talk" I stuttered out an apology. " that's all right" he said "you're not the first to assume that. In fact the first person we met fainted." "We" I asked. He nodded "my brothers. My name is Leonardo and I'm the oldest. Raphael is next, then Donatello and finally Michelangelo." Figures they would be named after renaissance artists. "Why am I here" I asked a sinking feeling in my stomach. "To be my mate" he said matter of factly. Sinking feeling confirmed. Shit. "EXCUSE ME" I shrieked. "You heard me" he said calmly "you can't -""that's enough my love" Leonardo said still calm "I have to go get the rest of stuff you will need. Please don't try to leave, my brothers are here along with their mates and will easily catch you if you attempt to do so. If you behave yourself you'll be allowed to topside if not then you won't." He was almost put the door when I came out of my stunned silence. Determined not to let him get the best of me I yelled "wait". He turned around expectantly. "My period is coming soon I need tampons" I said grinning even wider as I saw a blush spread across his cheeks. Guys will be guys. He turn and left to the sound of my laughter./p 


End file.
